


Fear Not, My Jim

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock's words to Kirk on his death at the end of Wrath of Khan.





	Fear Not, My Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for the Common Hymn Meter, and Nick Meyer wrote "The Wrath of Khan."  
> Notes: Um, pretend that "kalifee" rhymes with "Toffifee" ("Toffifay" in the USA) for purposes of this poem.

Fear not, my Jim, and do not mourn,  
Your heart is brave and strong;  
Let not the sorrows of your soul  
Occlude your light for long.  
  
I lost you once--remember, Jim?  
At my own hand you fell;  
I thought I should not last til morn;  
What joy to find you well!  
  
So is it any harder, Jim,  
When it is yours the loss?  
When you are left alone, bereft,  
And I have borne the cost?  
  
You think I find it easy, Jim,  
From life to walk away--  
Just as you sacrificed yourself  
For me in kal-i-fee?

If we had had the choice, you know  
I would have died with you,  
But other lives were in our hands--  
Could I forsake them too?  
  
Do not grieve, Admiral, my death,  
My life was not in vain.  
I failed in only this, my Jim:  
I could not spare your pain.  
  
-end-


End file.
